


Advanced Training

by hlravensnest_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Raven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-12-31
Updated: 2002-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-16 21:57:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11837835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlravensnest_archivist/pseuds/hlravensnest_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atHL Raven's Nest. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onHL Raven's Nest's collection profile.





	Advanced Training

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HL Raven's Nest](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HL_Raven%27s_Nest). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HL Raven's Nest's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hlravensnest/profile).

Advanced Training by RSS

  


  


  


_Advanced Training_

By RSS 

* * *

Amanda and Nick are in the gym, where Nick is getting a lesson in sword fighting. She is teaching him the long thrust, a move Nick can use to make the most of his height and reach. First, Amanda has him practice the thrust. When she decides he’s proficient enough at it, she incorporates it into his sword fighting. Amanda also decides there’s another lesson he must learn. 

“Okay, now lets do some fencing. Try to include what you’ve learned today. You’ve got a long reach, so make the most of it.” 

“Yeah, I know, use whatever weapons you have to your best advantage.” 

They fence. Nick uses the long thrust as he was taught. Amanda screams, drops her sword, bends over, and turns her back to Nick. 

“Amanda, I’m sorry!” Nick rushes to Amanda. 

_Time for lesson two._ Amanda reaches between her legs and pulls Nick’s legs out from under him. Nick falls on his back and his sword skids across the floor while Amanda quickly picks up her sword and puts it to Nick’s throat. 

“If this were real you’d be dead. Whenever you’re fighting with someone, they are the enemy. Protect yourself at all times.” 

Nick bats Amanda’s sword away with his hand and stands. “You talk about my testosterone problem! What do you call that?” 

“A good lesson to learn.” 

“No, it’s someone putting on a macho idiot act!” Nick retrieves his sword and walks to the door. 

“Hey, the lesson isn’t over yet!” 

“Yeah, it is.” Nick walks out the door and Amanda lets out a frustrated grunt in response. 

* * *

Amanda sits at the bar, pondering her relationship with Nick over brandy and a cigar. Amanda is sure Nick is nursing his male ego with a glass of whisky in a nearby bar. How can she make him understand it was a very important object lesson. They might not be together 100 years from now and that’s when he needs to remember this day. Sword fighting is only a part of what an Immortal needs to know to survive. An important lesson is never to trust anyone completely. 

Amanda realizes Nick needs someone who will bring his fighting skills to its full potential. Amanda mulls over candidates as she walks to her suite when the perfect candidate comes to mind. Percilla. She has earned a reputation for training people very hard. Amanda knew her before she became “famous”. 

* * *

**THE BAHAMAS, 1719**

Amanda walks through the street market in hopes of finding some of the latest fashions to buy from the wares brought in the day before by a ship from England. Perusing a vendor’s merchandise, she feels the sensation of other Immortals. Nonchalantly, she scans the street and sees two well-dressed Immortals. They look a perfect match. One is a tall man with a muscular build and a dark complexion, looking to be around thirty. The other is a woman about six inches shorter than her companion. She has a medium complexion and looks about twenty-five. The woman smiles at Amanda then tugs the man’s arm then approaches Amanda. 

“Good day. I am Percilla; this is Andre.” 

“Pleased to meet you both. I am Amanda.” 

“Pleased to meet you my good woman.” 

“I’m teaching Andre what Immortals need to know. The lesson for today is not every Immortal is after your head.” 

“A good lesson to learn.” Amanda can tell from the way they carry themselves the relationship is more than teacher and student. 

* * *

**PRESENT**

Amanda left The Bahamas a year later, and then met Percilla again a century later, when Amanda learned Andre’s Immortal life had been very short. Amanda punches in Percilla’s number. 

“Hello?” 

“Percilla, it’s Amanda.” 

“Hello, Amanda! Where are you?” 

“I’m in Paris. I was wondering if you were interested in taking a short vacation over here?” 

“That sounds like you want me to do you a wee favor.” 

“Well, yes. I’m with a young Immortal. He needs your specialized training.” 

“Too good looking to knock about?” 

“Maybe that’s part of it.” 

“I see. If you want to pay for my vacation then I’ll give your handsome man some lessons.” 

“Thank you, darling.” 

* * *

Nick has been gone for three hours; longer than Amanda expected. She figured her infraction was only serious enough to keep him mad for two hours. Amanda senses an Immortal presence seconds before the door opens and Nick enters, leading another Immortal inside. It’s Jean-Claude Bourjade. Nick dwarfs the dark Haitian. They are both in a jovial mood, which is a big improvement from the last time she saw Nick. And the first time she saw Jean-Claude. 

* * *

**PARIS, 1985**

Amanda carries her three shopping bags past a magazine stand after four hours of shopping. The newspapers all have stories about a serial killer in New York who has been leaving a trail of decapitated victims. Unlike most serial killer victims, these have been men. The tabloids have picked up on the story and have all sorts of strange motives for the perpetrator. They couldn’t even begin to imagine the real motive. Amanda takes comfort this “Gathering” is on another continent, this way Amanda can occupy her time with more interesting pursuits. It was perhaps time to change her hairstyle. She has had the long blonde look for too long. She thinks maybe she’ll become a brunette with shorter hair. 

She turns into an alley and senses another Immortal. Seconds later she’s facing a dark skinned man with a bald head. The man has a stoic look in his eye as he draws his sword. “Jean-Claude Bourjade.” 

Amanda drops her bags and draws her sword. “Do you know me? Did I take something from you? Why do you want to fight me?” 

“That’s what two Immortals do when they bump into each other. Isn’t it?” 

She senses resignation in his voice. “Not necessarily. Were you never taught to trust?” His silence tells Amanda the answer. “Trust is a good lesson to learn.” 

Ceremoniously, Amanda sheathes her sword. Jean-Claude hesitates for a moment, then sheathes his sword. Amanda gives a smile and extends her hand. “I’m Amanda.” 

Jean-Claude walks over to Amanda and shakes her hand. “Happy to meet you, Amanda. May I help you with your bags?” 

“Thank you.” 

Jean-Claude picks up Amanda’s bags but he never takes his eyes off her. “Did you have a teacher?” 

“Yes, I had a teacher. She gave me some lessons. Then one day she told me she’d fulfilled her obligation and the next time we met, ‘There can be only one'." 

* * *

**PRESENT**

“This is --” 

“Hello, Amanda.” 

“Good to see you again, Jean-Claude.” 

“So you’re Nick’s teacher?” 

“When he lets me.” 

“That explains things.” 

“What things?” 

“Why you are reluctant to use your fist.” 

“I thought being around me would have the opposite effect.” Jean-Claude gives a loud laugh. “So you two had a practice session?” she asks Nick. 

“Yeah, Jean-Claude gave me a lesson.” 

“You must stay for dinner Jean-Claude.” 

“Well, if you insist, Amanda.” 

“I do.” 

* * *

Amanda arrives with Percilla at The Sanctuary. “Well, here it is.” 

“Very nice. Maybe I should take up thieving myself.” 

“There’s an opening now. I’ve gone straight.” Amanda leads Percilla to Nick’s office. Amanda knocks on the door and goes in when Nick answers. “Nick, this is Percilla.” 

“Hello, Percilla.” 

“Pleased to meet you, Nick. You always had an eye for handsome men,” she says to Amanda. Nick and Amanda give embarrassed smiles. 

“Percilla is in town for a couple of weeks.” 

“Amanda, if you’re going straight you’ll have to learn to be honest. Amanda asked me to come here and give you some advanced training.” 

“It would have been nice if Amanda asked me about it first.” 

“Nick, I figured you’d be more comfortable with someone else. She’s the best.” 

“Well, we may as well get started,” Percilla suggests. 

“I’ve got some work to do.” 

“It’s worse than I thought, Amanda. If someone pulls a blade on you what are you going to say? ‘Come back when I have the time’?” 

Nick gives a frustrated look. “All right, let’s get this over with.” Nick leads the two women to the gym. 

Percilla looks around the room. “This’ll do for now. Well let’s get started.” 

Nick and Percilla draw their rapiers. Taking her stance, Percilla puts her left hand behind her back and goes on the attack. They parry a bit before Percilla jump kicks at Nick’s crotch, which he side steps. 

“I’m impressed.” 

Percilla whips around her left hand and throws salt in Nick’s face causing him to flinch. Next she envelops Nick’s sword, trips him, kicks him in the rib cage, and sends his sword flying across the room. She jumps on Nick pinning his arms with her legs. She taps his nose with the flat side of her sword. 

“You don’t win on points in this game! There are no rules! Pay attention to the whole body!” Percilla gets up turns around and walks towards Amanda. “This one has much to learn!” 

Percilla crosses her arms with her back to Nick. Nick gets up and retrieves his sword. He sets himself. “Come on.” 

Percilla turns around. “Why didn’t you come after me while my back was turned?” 

“Why? You were expecting me to do that.” 

“You’ll be dangerous if I can teach you how to use your sword as well as you use your mouth.” 

Percilla charges at Nick, doing a change of step just before she reaches Nick, putting Nick’s timing off. Percilla keeps Nick off balance by hitting his bottom with her foot or her sword whenever she gets the opportunity. Amanda bites her tongue to keep from laughing. After an hour of this humiliation Percilla announces, “Lesson over”. 

“Now what fine hotel reservations have you made for me?” 

* * *

Amanda drops Percilla off at the hotel then drives back to The Sanctuary. She knocks on the door of Nick’s office. 

“Come in!” 

“Am I interrupting anything?” 

“Why did you bring her here? Were you trying to prove women have testosterone too?” 

“Nick, I didn’t ask her to come across the Atlantic to humiliate you. She’s probably the best teacher alive. It’s not about ego; it’s about you staying alive. The better you pay attention the longer you are likely to stay alive.” 

* * *

Amanda and Percilla wait for Nick to come to The Sanctuary. “It’s not like Nick to be late.” 

“He’s only a couple of minutes late. I’ve seen this before. It’s no doubt his way of trying to assert his independence. I’ll of course scold him for this when he arrives.” 

“I don’t know why he has to be so difficult, Percilla.” 

“He’s a man.” 

They smile at each other. Shortly thereafter, they sense Nick’s arrival and Percilla puts on her angry face. The door opens Nick and Jean-Claude enter; Jean-Claude’s look changes from jovial to angry. 

“Jean-Claude Bourjade, you remember what I said about the next time we meet.” 

“This is holy ground, Percilla.” 

“There’s an abandoned railroad terminal nearby that isn’t. Do you know the place?” 

“I do.” 

“Then go there. I won’t keep you waiting long.” 

Jean-Claude nods to Nick then leaves. 

“Percilla, it has to be some mistake.” 

“It’s no mistake.” Percilla walks to the door but Nick blocks her way. 

“What’s going on?” 

“The ‘Game’ is going on. Come with me and you will learn an important lesson. I warn you though, remember the rules. No interference.” 

“Amanda, do something.” 

“Amanda knows the rules. Maybe she needs to remind you of them.” 

Nick holds his ground but Percilla walks around him. Nick gives Amanda a look that says, “Do something!” Amanda shrugs. She and Nick follow Percilla. 

* * *

Percilla, Amanda, and Nick approach the railroad terminal. Amanda senses Jean-Claude. “Percilla, is there no other way?” 

“None.” Percilla draws her sword. 

They round a corner and see Jean-Claude with his sword drawn. Percilla and Jean-Claude scream and charge at and crash into each other, then parry. They have similar fighting styles and both are very fast. They lock swords. Percilla throws salt into Jean-Claude’s face; he counters by ducking and spinning. Percilla blocks his back-spin and envelops his sword, but Jean-Claude grabs Percilla’s shirt and pulls her to him. He gives her a headbutt and pushes her back. Percilla scratches Jean-Claude’s face then kicks at his crotch. Jean-Claude blocks the kick with his hand and up-ends her. Percilla hits the ground and takes a swing at Jean-Claude’s feet. Jean-Claude jumps over her swing. Percilla rolls to her feet but Jean-Claude is right on her and has her off balance. She locks swords with Jean-Claude and he gives her two quick punches. Percilla staggers back and Jean-Claude disarms her. He immediately cuts her leg and her sword arm. 

Percilla falls to her knees. She presses her hand to the wound on her arm and has her forearm on her leg wound. She looks up at Jean-Claude who’s standing with his sword pointed at her. 

“Well! What are you waiting for? An invitation? I’ll give you one: there can be only one.” 

Jean-Claude backs away from Percilla. 

“You will never make it, Jean-Claude! Trying to teach you was a waste of time!” 

Jean-Claude sheathes his sword then turns to Nick. “I’ll see you around, Nick, Amanda.” 

He walks past them as Percilla continues her tirade. Percilla’s wounds heal and she retrieves her sword. Nick shakes his head. “What’s your problem?” 

“Years ago there was this handsome man, an Immortal. I loved him and I taught him everything I knew. He didn’t survive his first challenge. I’d rather die than have someone else die because I didn’t teach them right. I promised you a lesson, this is it. Knowing how to swing a sword isn’t enough. What will keep you alive is a killer instinct.” 

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

Amanda returns to The Sanctuary after having dropped Percilla off at the airport. Nick is at the bar. “I understand what you tried to do, Amanda.” 

“I’m glad to hear that.” 

“How long ago did that happen to Percilla?” 

“About two hundred years ago.” 

“She still hasn’t gotten over it?” 

“It’s like losing a child. It’s something you never get over.” 

“A child, is that how you think of me?” 

“Sometimes. My feelings toward you are very complicated, Nick.” 

**THE END**

* * *

© 2002   
  
---  
  
  


  


  



End file.
